Following Footsteps
by liv2blog
Summary: "Mom? Please don't hate me." She said her voice sounding so small. "Why would I ever hate you?" Her mom's voice said as she replayed that scene over and over in her head. 'How could I have done this' She thought, 'How could I have been so stupid'
1. Chapter 1

**In this story jess shows up about 6 months earlier, when Rory is still 16, since in the show when he came she was 17.**

Jess got off the bus and looked around. Seeing Luke wasn't there yet he took a seat on the bench next to the bus stop.

An hour later he still wasn't there.

"Screw it." He said lying down on the bench falling asleep.

Luke walked down the street, on his way to pick up some meat for the diner. He noticed a man asleep on a bench. He would've ignored it but the man just looked extremely familiar. He stood there studying the features of the young man.

'He looks like… no that's not possible jess isn't coming for a long time. Then again Liz could've easily screwed up the date…' Luke thought to himself.

"Jess is that you?"

The young man stirred waking up.

"Luke? Where the hell were you last night? How am I supposed to know where you live, I've never been to this place but no it's okay to just leave me at a bus stop."

Luke grimaced at the attitude in his voice.

"Look I get it your mad, but according to Liz you weren't coming for a couple of months, I think she said 6."

"When did she talk to you?"

"Um," Luke thought, "maybe about a week ago."

"Huh."

"What, What does 'huh' mean, why are you all of a sudden all monosyllabic on me?"

"I think she meant six _days."___ Jess said, saying it although it was obvious.

"Oh, well… I didn't know you were coming or anything so uh I don't really have anything or-"

"I don't really care."

"Um… well I'll get it as soon as I can."

Jess nodded once showing how uninterested he was.

"Alright well lets go." Luke said trying to break the ice on the awkward walk to the diner.

"There he is!" exclaimed Rory.

"Our bearer of food, my knight is shining fries, my-"Lorelei would have continued but Luke cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah I get I'm the heavenly diner owner now what do ya' want and make it quick.

"Coffee, a cheeseburger with extra fries, and some pie."Rory said.

"Two please." Lorelei exclaimed flashing him a smile.

"Really cheeseburgers and pie for breakfast? Ya sure you don't want an omelet or some pancakes-"Luke tried to reason.

"Hey! We have a big shoe sale to get to and we need our energy, and food and caffeine give us said energy."

"More like a heart attack." Luke said rolling his eyes.

While this was happening jess just sat at the counter smirking. He remembered Luke always pushing his health habits when he was younger but it had been a long time since then.

"Hey who's that?" Rory said just now realizing he'd been sitting there the whole time.

"Who? Oh you mean jess! That's my nephew, he's coming to live with me, you see his mom told me he wouldn't be here for 6 months but she meant six days so I'm trying to figure out what to do with him for now."

"Oh." Was Rory's simple reply.

"Hey Jess come 'ere!" Luke ordered.

Jess walked over and stood there wondering what could be so important that Luke had made him get off his stool.

"Jess this is Lorelei and her daughter Rory. Rory is about your age."

"Huh."

"Hi." Rory waved and offered a polite smile.

Jess eyed the book she had sitting next to her.

"Howl?"

"Yeah do you like to read you could borrow it if you wanted." She offered.

"Nope." Was all jess said before walking away.

"Wow Luke he seems real chatty, you might need to stock up on duct tape to keep him shut up." Lorelei replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well…"

Rory drowned out their conversation; she felt something, like the beginning of something new, different, exciting. She didn't know but jess felt it too.

**I know this was a short chapter, but they will get longer once the story gets going. And if there was something you didn't like just remember it's my story and dif you don't like it you don't have to read it. **


	2. red pumps and bacon

**Okay so I only got like 2 reviews on the first chapter but they were really good so it made me really happy . And it's really hard writing Lorelei and coming up with witty and funny comebacks to everything. Anyway on with the story!**

"Oh Rory!" Lorelei called in her normal bubbly personality through the shoe racks.

"What do you think about these?" she held up a pair of red pumps.

"I'd say those are ridiculously tall and you have no use for them, although they would compliment your black ruffled skirt nicely." Rory said in a flat uninterested tone.

"What? No use? You obviously missed the fact that I could highly freak grandma out with these. And here I was beginning to think I might've actually given birth to you… what's wrong anyway? I thought it was cold in here but I realized it was just your cold shoulder. C'mon spill the gossip to mommy; you know she has to live through you."

"Nothing." Rory said ignoring the subject.

"We share the same stubbornness, maybe you are mine. I raised you Rory I think I know when something's up."

"Well… you are my favorite mother maybe I could spare you a few details. Its jess, that guy at the diner."

"Ah yes I am well aware of the new stars hollow hoodlum." Lorelei said thinking she might not like where this conversation was going.

"Well his attitude is just bugging me. He could've been a little nicer, I offered him my book!" Rory said, although it was somewhat true it was only half truth. Yes she didn't like his attitude but she felt a strange pulling in his direction. She had just gotten together with dean and she already liked another guy? She sickened herself.

"Yeah well, Luke told me a little about his background and it's not the best. But he'll come around, I mean who doesn't? Everybody loves you!" Lorelei said grinning at how true the last part was.

"And that is why you are my favorite mother."

"And that is why it has been determined that you are the fruit of my loin."

"Now about those pumps…"

"Okay see 'ya later sweets!" Lorelei called after her daughter, after dropping her off with dean.

Jess watched the young couple through the diner window.

'Oh. Great. Little Miss. Perfect had a boyfriend.' Jess thought to himself.

He wanted to be a smartass about it like he was to almost everything but watching them hold hands and sneak innocent little kisses when nobody was watching really saddened him. He was having the same thoughts as Rory was having about him. They were destined. They would take great milestones together. He'd only met her once but he just knew by her eyes, she was perfect for him.

'Dammit Mariano stop IT!' Jess thought. But the thoughts of that being him instead of dean just wouldn't- couldn't leave his mind. He was just sitting there, mindlessly staring out the window, completely oblivious to the fact that Luke and Taylor were arguing again, and Luke was now smacking a screaming Taylor with a piece of bacon.

He was quite relieved when he saw Rory wave Dean Goodbye, but the queasy feeling came right back as she walked into the diner.

"Well that's new…" She stared at Luke and Taylor causing Jess to pay attention to them too.

"Huh how ya like that?" Luke said refusing to stop slapping Taylor with the bacon. "What if I just yelled at you and invaded your space all day?"

"Luke I do not invade your space." Taylor said trying to keep his cool, but obviously annoyed. 

"You come into my diner when I _don't _want you to, my diner is my space, therefore you are invading my personal space." Luke spat back.

Taylor decided that for once Luke could get his way and stormed out of the diner.

"Huh… you'd think I would've noticed." Jess mumbled

"What?" Rory asked.

"Oh," Jess shook his head, "nothing. You still reading that book?" he mentally kicked himself.

'Really Mariano small talk?' he thought annoyed with himself.

"Oh no, I finished it last night. Why, have you reconsidered my offer?" Rory said offering a smile.

'C'mon Mariano think, wouldn't it be polite to say yes, I mean it would be _something _we could talk about.' Jess thought.

"Um, yeah I think I may have." Jess said in a shy awkward voice.

"Cool I'll just bring it by tomorrow, and why was Luke hitting Taylor with meat?"

"Oh, well he was just uh- I have no idea."

"So, you missed out on Luke hitting Taylor upside the head with bacon." Rory said walking into the living room with a bottle of water.

"Wow… Okay next time I'll think twice before being nice and letting you and Dean have alone time." Lorelei said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, I can't believe Taylor didn't like, run a bulldozer through the diner or something."

Lorelei eyed her curiously as she put a book in her back pack.

"Didn't you just read that book like, yesterday or something?"

"Yeah but Jess reconsidered his offer, so I'm taking it to him in the morning."

"Okay, just didn't really think you'd still wanna lend it to him after that whole attitude thing that upset you so badly." Lorelei stated

Rory's whole body tensed up. What was she supposed to tell her mom? Yes she told her the truth earlier but only some of it. Not the actual reason she was upset.

"Well maybe this is his way of apologizing; maybe he saw how rude he was." Rory said a little coldly.

"Maybe." Lorelei replied, her voice full of doubt.

**K so I know the chapters are kind of short right now but they'll get longer once I get some rory and jess going, but for now be patient little readers, and I will update soon. **


	3. lazy days and awkward goobyes

**Hehe I am very happy that all the reviews I'm getting so far are positive. K so this might not be the best chapter because I have a teensy bit of writers block so any suggestions you have would be greatly appreciated.**

"Oomph." Rory grunted into the couch cushion where she'd fallen asleep last night.

"Oh my favorite daughter, come along we are headed off to a magical place where a grumpy diner man will give us food." Lorelei coaxed.

"No." Rory groaned

"Wait, no? Should I get you to a doctor because you've never refused Luke's?"

"I just wanna have a 'nothing day' before school tomorrow. I need to relax a little."

"Oh. Well all righty then I'll just bring you something back then."

"Thank you parental figure." Rory called after Lorelei.

As soon as she heard the door shut she rolled over to her back and sighed. Once again she hadn't told her mother the truth. Yes she wanted to have a lazy day but she couldn't bear to go to the diner. Every time she saw _him _she felt this gnawing in her stomach. She got butterflies and she couldn't think straight, she felt like every word that came out was some kind of mumbo jumbo nobody could understand.

Love at first sight.

She'd never believed in it, really. She'd only had a simple crush on Dean but she loved him now and they were meant to be together forever weren't they?

'AREN'T WE?' she screamed in her mind.

But she knew the answer. She wanted jess. Dean was just, there. And that's he'd ever be. There.

She groaned when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Ror, look your grandma just called and asked me to help her pick out something for you that I can't speak of right now so I won't be home until this evening. Luke said he'd have Jess bring over the food."

Great. Just freaking great.

"K thanks mom."

Without hesitation she hung the phone, up not caring if it made her mom mad. _He _was coming. Without thinking she jumped and ran for her room. She threw on a new outfit- a little fancy for lounging around- did her hair and some light make-up.

"Wait." She stared at herself in the mirror.

'Why am I doing this? He's not my boyfriend why do I care what he thinks' she thought.

But she knew the answer: She'd fallen head over heels for him the first minute she laid eyes on him.

She heard the doorbell ring and without realizing what she was doing, checked the mirror to make sure she was perfect.

!~~~!

"Hello?" she said as she answered the door acting like she had no idea who it was.

"Little fancy for a lazy day aren't we?" Jess asked eyeballing her outfit.

"And how would you know I'm being lazy today? Been stalking me or something?" she joked.

"Well you do make for a great peep show." Jess answered.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rory said, half disgusted half flattered.

"Well here's your food." Jess said politely, though the look on his face said that being polite was a painful thing for him.

"Um, thanks, do you wanna grab this book while you're here?"

"Uh yeah sure." Jess said

"Okay just um, stick the food in the kitchen." She stepped out of the way to let Jess in.

Jess stepped into the house before turning to face her.

"I don't really know where the kitchen is I've never exactly been here…"

"Oh, Right, well here just give me that then," Rory said as jess handed her the box, "Jeez this is heavy what did Luke put in her?"

"Well you're going to be by yourself all day, and I've only been in town for 2 days and I already know of your eating habits." He said smirking as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Nice place, well at least better than Luke's apartment." Jess added

"Thanks, the kitchen doesn't get much use though."

"I figured." Jess said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So…" Rory said trying to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

"So, you gonna pay?"

"Oh right!," Rory exclaimed "Oh no, I left I wallet in the car… hang on" Rory left the room to get her emergency credit card, which when it came to a Gilmore food was always an emergency.

"Here." She said walking back into the room.

Jess eyeballed the card.

"How'm I supposed to get that back to you though?"

"You could bring it back?" Rory tried

"You want me to go all the way back to the diner scan it then bring it all the way back here?"

"You will if you love me." Rory joked

"I'm supposed to love you?" Jess played along.

"Well don't I look lovable?" Rory pouted and faked hurt.

Jess let out a dramatic fake sigh, "I guess," he joked once again, "What about that book?"

"I'll give it to you when you come back. I don't want you trying to take off with that card and saying you were caught up in that book." Rory said with a hint of sarcasm at the last part.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jess said and with that he left the house pleased with the fact that he was at least making friends with her.

!~~~!

About 20 minutes later Rory was sitting on the couch tapping her foot impatiently. She jumped so high when the bell rang that she nearly hit her head on the ceiling. She shot to the door, took a minute to straighten out her shirt and run her fingers through her hair, and opened the door.

"Hi." She grinned like a fool

"Hi. Here's your card. Now I want my book." Jess said grinning.

"Oh yeah, c'mon." Rory said, walking off to her room with jess trailing behind.

She grabbed the book off of her shelf.

"Okay so," while she was saying this she was turning around, "here ya-"

She was cut off by the fact that she went straight into jess' chest. She didn't know he was standing so close. She looked up into his eyes, neither of them able to move or speak, both to stunned by the other standing so close.

"I- uh sorry." She murmured.

"Forget it." Jess said slightly shrugging.

The entire time their eyes never left each other, their feet felt glued to the ground as they slowly started to lean.

Their lips met and molded together like and jigsaw puzzle, like they were made for each other. Both of them had wanted this more than they'd thought

Rory leaned into him heating up the kiss, their mouths exploring each others.

They eventually broke off.

"Oh no, this shouldn't have happened." Rory exclaimed running her fingers through her hair.

"Why not? We both wanted it and you know it." Jess asked sincerely.

"Because I've barely known you for two days! But the minute I saw you I just, just dreamed of this, every time I see you I get butterflies, I feel like I can't speak, I look for signs to see if you're interested, I try to find everything we have in common, yet I just met you!" Rory sat on her bed. She'd just poured out everything to him.

"Rory," he said gently putting a hand on her back "Would you believe me if I told you I have every single one of those thought about you every day too? Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Rory looked sadly down at her hands.

"But I have a boyfriend…"

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about him." Jess muttered sadly.

"I need to go." Rory said before getting up and walking out the door, just to walk right back in.

"This is my house; maybe it would be better if you left."

"Right." Jess said walking out the door and down the steps. He looked up at Rory; she'd followed him out and stopped on the porch.

"Rory? Please don't let this ruin what we had going."

"Going?" she asked

"Yeah, we were actually starting to be… friends. Forgive and forget?" he offered

Rory took in a deep breath.

"Neither of us have anything to forgive, nor do I think I could forget." Rory said

"Yeah me neither," Jess said looking down "Especially not since I'm in love with you."

Rory just stared after him. Love? Maybe love at first sight did exist. Now she just had one more important decision to make.

**Ohhhh drama, drama. What is Rory's grandma planning? What will happen with jess? What is her important decision? Find out in the next chapter . **


	4. The funk

**Okay not much to say but I'll probably get 2 chapters in today. Also a special thanks to radiate689 for reading and reviewing every chapter so far. **

Lorelei walked into the 'crap shack' and her eyes stopped on her daughter.

"Having fun there?" she questioned the girl that was on all fours scrubbing around the kitchen table.

"It was sticky down here, and I have to make sure the house is clean because I'll never be leaving it again!"

"Okay… but you will be 17 in a few months, then there's senior year, and Harvard. So why don't you just tell me what happened and we'll work out a game plan."

"No mom," Rory said standing up, "I can't talk about it right now. Just do me a favor and keep Dean away." With that she walked into her room and shut the door, not giving her mom a chance to answer.

!~~~!

Lorelei sighed as she walked into the diner, taking a seat at one of the bar stools.

"Hit me Luke."

Luke rolled his at her wording, while pouring her coffee.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked also wondering what was with her mood.

"She won't come out of her room. As soon as I came home she told me to keep Dean away and she locked herself up."

Neither of the adults noticed as Jess, who was sitting at the end of the counter twiddling his thumbs-as he'd been for the past 2 hours- tensed up.

'Uh oh. Didn't know she'd lock herself away…' Jess thought

"Thanks for the coffee, but I'm not hungry I think I'm just gonna go."

She walked out of the diner and back home. She had a plan. She'd make Rory speak.

!~~~!

"Hello Mrs. Kim it's Lorelei can I speak to Lane."

"Lorelei? Lane is reading her Bible." Mrs. Kim said obviously just not wanting Lane on the phone.

"Look it's about Rory, she's in a funk and she won't talk. Maybe lane could crack her?"

Mrs. Kim took a minute to think about it before calling to lane.

"Lane get your coat and go to Lorelei's!"

"Thanks Mrs. Kim." Lorelei smiled.

"Make sure she is home by nine." Mrs. Kim said, and hung up.

!~~~!

"Lorelei! I got her as fast as I could, it must be a big emergency for my mom to force me over here."

"Yeah well I need you to get some information out of Rory. You'll know what it is when you get in there." Lorelei said gesturing to Rory's door.

"um, okay…," Lane said and walked over to Rory's door. "Rory can I come in?"

She waited a minute before hearing a muffled "no!"

She looked at Lorelei, and Lorelei motioned for her to go in anyway. Lane opened the door, gave her a thumbs up and shut the door.

"Ror- Whoah…" Lane gasped looking around the room. Rory was in her bed and she looked like she could've had the flu, though she didn't the room was messy and looked like someone had lived in it for a year.

"And you've only been in here 3 hours…," Lane mumbled "Anyway, what's wrong Rory? What's with the funk?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Am I the reason for it?" Lane was truly hurt.

"I kissed him." Rory mumbled/ whispered incoherently.

Lane still heard the word kiss though and I and him. Honestly Lane had ears like a bat, and heard everything. (Hope that was the right comparison lol, I don't do much studying on that stuff.)

"You kissed Dean? What's wrong with that? You've kissed him a million times unless he had onion breath or something."

"Jess."

"Jess? You kissed jess?"

"Don't make me say it!"

Lorelei had her ear pressed against the door, she quickly backed away when she heard footsteps coming.

"So?" she asked excitedly.

Lane just smirked. "Little hoodlum diner boy."

Lorelei didn't get It at first but she quickly learned that Jess had something to do with it.

!~~~!

For the next 4 days Rory was still in her funk. She got up, went to school, came home and went back to bed. She wouldn't eat or sleep. She just laid there staring at the ceiling.

It may have seemed silly to be doing all of this over a kiss, but it wasn't just a kiss to her. She was trying to figure it out. She barely knew him and she had much stronger feelings for him than she'd ever had for Dean.

Love at first sight.

Those words replayed over and over in her head. With what jess had said it seemed like he believed in it. Well he had to, if he loved her already like he'd told her.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'I'll get over it.'

!~~~!

Lorelei held the phone in her hand, scared to call. This was a last resort to get Rory to talk, she'd planned out what she was going to say, but for some reason it was just really hard for her to call. Slowly she dialed the number and hit call.

"Luke's."

"Hello luke could you send some food over I think Rory's going to eat!" Lorelei said as happily as she could.

"Oh yeah sure, just let me get jess to take over for a few minutes."

'Damn' Lorelei thought.

"No, no just send jess, Rory wants her book back anyway."

"Uh well okay then he'll be right over."

Lorelei immediately hung up the phone and stood on the porch waiting for jess, like a stalker.

!~~~!

A couple of minutes later jess came up the driveway and was nearly pounced on by Lorelei.

"You! Into my house!" Lorelei directed

Jess looked at her truly curious and slightly scared of what was going on.

"No I'm scared." Jess simply replied.

"Grrr!" Lorelei snarled

"Okay I'm going, I'm going." He stepped into the house and faced Lorelei.

"I'm not gonna be in the floor screaming in a second am I?"

"No… look just go see if you can make Rory talk, and while you're at it see if you can make her eat."

Jess started to the door, somewhat relieved that Rory hadn't told her. He grabbed the doorknob and paused.

"Something wrong?" Lorelei questioned.

"Oh- uhm, no" he said before walking into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Go away mom." Rory said not even looking up.

"Well I'm a little young to have a kid, but whatever makes you happy…"

Rory shot up at the sound of his voice.

"I don't wanna talk to you!" she said pouting like a 5 year old.

He sat on her bed.

"What's with you?"

Rory looked down at her hands.

"I don't know all of it I guess, the kiss, what you said."

"Oh." He said feeling bad now.

"Do you believe in it?" she asked sitting up.

"In what?"

"Love at first sight. Do you believe it?"

"Hell yes! I fell in love with you the minute I saw you."

Rory let out a small laugh. "I did too. But we can't be together."

"Wait I'm confused here," Jess said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why not? I thought we felt the same way here."

"Well I _just _met you a week ago."

"Yes but I do believe love at first sight is usually meant for people that are meant for _each other._"

"Just give it a little time." She simply stated

The room fell silent for a few minutes before Rory said; "I broke up with Dean."

"How? You haven't been out of your room in like, forever." Jess exaggerated.

"Paged him."

"Oh. Well I guess I should do what your mom ordered and force you to eat."

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." She said.

"Oh shut up, you haven't eaten in 4 days you have to be hungry." He snickered.

"Maybe la-" she was interrupted by jess shoving an entire pancake into her mouth, grabbing her jaw and head forcing her to chew.

"Now do you wanna swallow that?" he asked amused. "Was it good?" he asked once she was done.

"It went down very painfully." She answered.

"Yeah, well I should probably get back to the diner before Luke's head explodes, or even worse: He and Taylor get into a meat fight again."

"Later." Rory said

"Later." Jess returned. Then he was gone.

!~~~!

Later that night Rory made the trip out of her room to the kitchen, an Lorelei decided to celebrate with a movie night.

"So are you ever gonna tell me what the funk was about?"

Rory looked down.

"I broke up with dean." She said

"Aw I'm sorry, what happened?"

"I'm in love with Jess." Rory choked out

Lorelei stifled a laugh.

"You barely know him."

"I know him better than you do," she snapped, "Plus, it was love at first sight. For both of us."

Lorelei became silent.

"So he feels the same way?"

"He said it first."

"When?"

"After we kissed." Rory said sadly.

"You kissed?" Lorelei said choking on her red vine.

"Yeah." Rory met her eyes.

Lorelei took a few minutes to take it in.

"Well okay then."

"Okay then." Rory said glumly just as her mother had, before they both turned their attention back to the movie.

**So not the best chapter I know… but opinions please, do want Jess and Rory together soon or should they wait a few chapters?**


	5. Rory's 'baby'

**K sooo I thought this chapter would be a funny idea for the story. My mom came up with the idea and we did this one day a really long time ago. Confused? Well read and find out what I'm talking about.**

"Ugh." Rory groaned as she flopped down on the couch, just getting home from school.

Rory had gotten over her funk and was forced back into the diner by a very hungry Lorelei. It'd been about a week since it all happened, and Rory and jess hadn't talked about it at all. Everybody just continued as usual.

"Ugh." Rory groaned again, demanding her mother's attention.

"Okay what do you want?"Lorelei said.

"It's so hard being me." Rory said pouting.

"Yeah well it's not so peaches and cream being an adult either. Savor your youth while it lasts."

"At least you don't have to deal with Paris, Jess, getting into Harvard. It's not as easy as it used to be mom." Rory said as though it were obvious.

"At least you don't have to pay bill put food on your child's plate hold down a job keep a roof over our heads spend 3 quarters of our money on _books."_ Lorelei emphasized the last part.

"I'd give anything to trade places for a day, even better a week. Just to escape it all for a while." Rory muttered.

"We could… the first week of summer vacation we are gonna trade places for a week."

"We could do it this week. I'm out of school." Rory said.

"Out of school? When did this happen?" Lorelei said.

" Well there was apparently some sort of gas leak or something, and something was in the bathroom lighting matches or something-they wouldn't tell us what though- and they dropped the fiery item onto the floor and because of the gas leak that entire section of the school caught on fire."

"Oh my gosh is the kid okay?" Lorelei asked full of concern.

"He had a few burns but he's all right." Rory said "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Lorelei smirked. "I'm going to make a list!"

!~~~!

About thirty minutes later Lorelei ran into the living room and handed Rory a piece of paper.

"Those are the stages of life I will be going through while you are raising me."

Rory looked at the list.

_**Stages of life for Lorelei**_

_Day 1: Saturday: Baby. (Babies must drink milk and ride in strollers and sleep in cribs. You should probably start getting all of your old baby stuff out of the attic.)_

_Day 2: Sunday: Toddler. _

_Days 3: Monday: young child: (children need babysitters to watch them while mommy works at the inn. ;). )_

_Day 4: Tuesday: older child. (we require toys)_

_Day 5: Wednesday: pre-teen. (I can now stay home alone and my body is going through changes. We must have 'the talk')_

Rory grimaced as she read the last part. She did NOT want to talk to her 'kid' about that.

_Day 6: Thursday: teenager. (I like boys now and find everything dirty. You'll hardly notice the difference!)_

_Day 7: Friday. Young adult. (Yay I have graduated high school! Don't forget about my college tuition!)_

Rory looked up in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, you're going to experience parenthood. Now c'mon let's get the baby stuff out of the attic.

!~~~!

The next morning Rory shot out of bed because of a shooting pain in her abdomen.

"OW!" she yelped as she grabbed her stomach. "What was that?"

"You're in labor. That was a contraction." Lorelei grinned

Rory stood up and glared at her mother. She looked at the crib they had placed in her room which would be Lorelei's room for the week. Lorelei would also go by the name Rory and Rory would go by Lorelei so they could get the hang of things.

Rory was quickly struck out of her thoughts by her mother kicking her in the crotch.

"Just because I'm not a boy doesn't mean that doesn't hurt!" Rory snapped

"Multiply that by about a trillion and act like you're in labor." Lorelei said before lying down on the floor at Rory's feet

"Let the motherhood begin." Lorelei smirked

Lorelei stripped down to her underwear and laid down kicking and screaming as if Rory had just given birth.

"Okay… um I'll be right back."

Rory ran upstairs and grabbed her mom's favorite pajamas.

She went back down the stairs and dressed her 'kid' in them trying everything to shut her up. They had dragged literally everything out from when Rory was a baby.

She grabbed a pacifier off of her dresser and shoved it into the 'baby's' mouth, reluctantly the "child" shut up.

"Okay now I will get dressed and we will go to Luke's."

Rory quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair. She grabbed the baby bag from the kitchen (Lorelei was making her do _everything_ a new mother had to.)

"Okay let's go." Rory said

She eyed her 'kid' who was not moving from the floor.

"Right. You're a baby you can't walk."

She knew wouldn't be able to lift the 'child' so she went to the garage, got an old skateboard, and brought it back to the room.

She carefully slid the skateboard under the person lying on the floor, and rolled her over to the stroller, while Lorelei was making all sorts of baby noises.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" Rory said lifting Lorelei into the stroller.

Rory grabbed a blanket, thrust it over Lorelei and walked out the door on the way to Luke's.

!~~~!

Once they got to Luke's Rory sat at the nearest table parking the stroller with Lorelei in it beside her.

"Wow that's one ugly baby." Jess said sarcastically, walking over to the table.

Lorelei pouted and covered her face with her blanket.

Jess faked hurt while Rory looked up at him.

"Baby has shunned you." She said

Before Jess could say anything else Luke came out from behind the counter and walked to their table. 

"What the hell?" he said eyeing the two.

"That's all I get? No congratulations?" Rory pouted.

"Why?" Luke said

"Well mom and I made a bet: we are switching places for the week. I will be the mommy and over the week she will grow into an adult."

"You are very odd Rory." Jess said

"No that's Rory," Rory pointed to Lorelei "I am Lorelei."

"Well okay then…" Luke said. "What'll it be?"

"A cheese burger and extra fries for me," digging through the diaper bag Rory pulled out a bottle filled with milk "And heat this up please."

'Why?" Luke said

"Well we don't want baby to have a tummy ache!" Rory said

Luke sighed and took the bottle, while Jess walked off trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

Lorelei- "Rory"- outstretched her arms to her "mom" as if she wanted to be held.

With a sigh, a lot of struggling, and required help from Luke, she managed to pull the extremely heavy "Baby" into her lap.

'This is going to be a long week." Rory thought.

**Okay so this chapter is a little weird I admit, but if anything the best word to describe those girls would be weird lol. But I'm going to finish Lorelei's "Life" in the next chapter so it's kind of a two parter. And would you like jess and Rory to get together soon or wait a while?**


	6. Lorelei grows up Rory gives up

**I'm sure everyone remembers the time Kirk asked Lorelei out. Well if you don't, then yes there was an episode where that happened, and I need that specific part for this chapter. I know it was probably a different season but I need it!**

Lorelei ran to her room which was currently Rory's for the week. It was day 2 of their switch week and Lorelei was now a toddler. Meaning: she could walk. The day before she'd been a 'baby' and drove Rory so mad that eventually her mouth had been taped shut until she could be quiet, causing Lorelei to make a mental note: Mommy is abusive!

Lorelei had set the alarm in Rory's room for 5 a.m. all for revenge. When Rory was 2 she would run into Lorelei's room every morning, at 5.

So that's what Lorelei did.

Lorelei wanted to be in full on toddler mode, so she got down on her knees and walked to her 'mom's' room that way.

"Mommy I learned how to walk and talk!"

Rory stirred awake.

"Wha?" she said not yet being able to comprehend what her 'daughter' had said.

"I learned how to walk and talk." Lorelei huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good for you, now sit down and shut up!" Rory said burying her face deeper into the pillow.

Lorelei was going to make sure her 'mom' got out of bed so they could get started on the day. Lorelei climbed onto the bed and started to jump up and down.

"Fine, I'm up! You happy?" Rory snapped while Lorelei beamed.

"Luke's!" the 'toddler' chirped.

Rory sighed "You are way too old for this." She mumbled.

Rory climbed out of bed while Lorelei just sat there, waiting for Rory's attention to return.

"What?" Rory said when she turned around, now completely ready and frustrated that her 'daughter' wasn't.

"You didn't give me any clothes." Lorelei pouted.

'_I am so ready for this week to be over.' _Rory thought.

"Dress yourself." She said, as pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Yay." Lorelei chirped running out of the room, still on her knees.

"What have I done?"Rory said.

!~~~!

As the days passed Lorelei 'grew up'. She was now a teenager, so she and Rory were in the official place-swap position. Many towns' people thought Lorelei had officially lost it and were all chipping in to send Lorelei to a mental clinic. As they approached the diner Rory was getting ready to chop Lorelei's head off.

"How much longer?" Luke asked pouring their coffee.

"Tomorrow is the last day and she leaves!" Rory said victoriously.

"Well that gives you 6 more hours." Luke shrugged

"What?" Rory checked her watch. It was six o'clock already. Now all she had to do was put up with this insane lady for 30 hours.

"I'm out." Lorelei said leaving the diner.

"Where is she going?" Luke said.

"Probably somewhere I'm not, she's going through her 'I hate everything' phase. She should last like that until eight. Then she has to study for finals"

Behind the counter jess was reading his book. Once he saw Luke go into the kitchen he walked over to Rory's table.

"Hey Rory."

"Until this weekend it's Lorelei." Rory muttered, annoyed.

"Right… well have you thought about, well everything?" he asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Well yeah I kind of have…" She paused, "But if we're going to do this we're going to this right." She smirked.

Rory had just come up with a scheme. If he was asking her out while she was Lorelei, then he was technically asking Lorelei out. She was going to tell jess to take her on a date, then when she and her mom switched back her mom would be the one going on the date.

"Well we go somewhere, I don't know dinner movie whatever." She shrugged.

"Like a date?" Jess raised his eyebrows as if to say 'are you serious?"

"Well yeah… but only one. I'll make up my mind from there. Saturday night?"

Jess took a minute to think. If he really loved her he'd have to do this.

"K." and with that he left the table.

Rory snickered in delight. She'd plan something else with jess later. As of right now, revenge was in the air.

!~~!

Lorelei wandered the streets, not having a clue what teenagers did in stars hollow, until she bumped into Kirk.

"Watch it Kirk!" Lorelei said in her mocking teenager tone.

"Hey Lorelei?"

"Until tomorrow it's Rory." She said

"Well I'd prefer to use the name that was printed on your birth certificate for the question I'm going to be asking you. Lorelei-"

"It's Rory!"

Kirk inhaled sharply.

"Look you're the prettiest lady I know, and I was just wondering, if you would consider going on a date with me?"

At first Lorelei was stunned. She didn't know what to think, but then an evil grin pulled up onto her face. She got the same idea Rory did with Jess. Amazing how alike they were.

"Sure Kirk."

"Okay are you allergic to-"

"Nothing Kirk, I'm allergic to nothing!" 

!~~~!

"I. GIVE. UP. You won okay? It's oodles harder being a mother than a kid!" Rory sat on the couch feeling relieved that she no longer had a 'kid'.

Lorelei took a deep breath then smiled.

"It feels good to be back. Luke's?"

"We were just there." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes but with the news I'm about to give you, you're gonna want some coffee, good coffee."

"All right let's go…" Rory said, a little suspicious.

!~~~!

"So before you say anything I'll tell you my news first then you won't feel as guilty." Rory said.

"Shoot." Lorelei said

"Okay well you see, you were getting on my nerves really badly when you were a teen, and I was you, and Jess and I got to talking and he asked me out on a date and so for your revenge I said yes, since I was you he was technically asking you." Rory rambled.

"Ah so we are related."

"What?" Rory said

"Well see um, I thought the same thing and now you have a date with…"

"With who?" Rory exclaimed

"Kirk." Lorelei said quickly.

"What?" Rory exclaimed standing up.

"I thought it'd be funny… Go ahead punch me, whatever, I know it was wrong, Kirk's way too old… and I completely deserve the Jess thing, I was a bratty teenager, so beat me up, confiscate my coffee, whatever."

Rory sat back down.

"No If I did what I wanted to right now it would involve killing you!"

"Care to demonstrate on a fry?" Lorelei smirked.

Rory snatched the fry and threw it on the floor, before jumping on it and squirting ketchup all over it.

"Okay, I think my anger's out." She said looking pleased, until she noticed all the eyes that were planted on her, like she was going to get them next.

"Um, sorry." Rory blushed and sat down quickly.

"Does Jess know he's going out with me?" Lorelei said.

"Nope. Kirk?" Rory sipped her coffee.

"Nada. Do you have your camera I want to take a picture of jess' face when I tell him."

"Yeah, I'll take the picture while you explain the concept?" Rory reasoned.

"Yeah, Hey jess could you c'mere for a second?" Lorelei asked.

Jess raised one eyebrow questioning, but walked over to the table anyway.

"Yes…?" Jess said uneasily.

"Maybe you should explain Rory." Lorelei suggested

"Okay." Rory said handing her the camera.

"Well Jess, when you asked me out the other day, I was still my mother, so technically you asked out my mom, therefore she will be your date Saturday."

As Jess grimaced there was a flash.

"Oh, good one, that'll be framed all right!" Lorelei said studying the picture.

"No thanks." Jess said

"Hey _I _have to go on a date with Kirk! You're gonna suffer with me!" Rory pouted.

"Hey! A date with me is never boring!" Lorelei said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Disgusting!" they grimaced, while moving as far from Lorelei as they could.

"Oh I'm gonna regret this." Jess sighed, walking away from the table.

"Well this Saturday will definitely not be boring!" Rory giggled.

Part of her hoped that Lorelei would say good things about her during their 'date'. She gagged when thought of Kirk.

'I wish we could switch places mom.' Rory thought, gripping her coffee cup slightly tighter continuing the conversation.

**I know it seems weird, Rory and Kirk, Lorelei and Jess, and the whole 'Rory murdered a French fry' thing but trust all of this is going to be what really kicks the story off.**


	7. who knew Kirk was a heartbreaker?

**So the last chapters were really weird I know, and not exactly on track with everything, with the Rory/ Jess situation but this chapter is going to be what really gets everything going.**

"Ugh." Rory groaned banging here head on a table at the diner.

"C'mon kid it won't be _that _bad will it?" Lorelei tried to comfort her.

"Mom, it's kirk. And your fault!" Rory pointed at Lorelei while proceeding to pout.

"Besides look at what you stuck me with." Lorelei nodded her head in the direction of the counter.

Rory looked at the counter then back at her mom.

"What's wrong with him?" She said.

"Oh right, I forgot your madly in love with the guy." Lorelei grinned.

"Shut up!" Rory groaned.

"Hey how are you guys in love after like, a month of knowing each other, and speaking of, how are you so open with your feelings when you aren't even together?" Lorelei said shoving half of her cheeseburger into her mouth, which earned her a glare from Luke.

"Well as for the whole love thing… that parts hard. I mean yes we barely know each other, but… it's like we just know." Rory said confusing herself.

"I understand. It's happened to me before." Lorelei's expression instantly changed, making her look sad.

"With who? How long were you guys together?" Rory said confused.

"Oh- uh, you don't know him," Lorelei lied, "And we never got together, I was scared to tell him because I didn't know how he would feel…" without meaning to she shot a glance at Luke.

"You're lying!" Rory accused.

"What? Psh… nah I'd never lie." Lorelei said, her eyes slowly going from Luke to Rory.

"I know you were because you wouldn't make eye contact, you just kept staring at Luke!"

Lorelei blushed at the mention of Luke's name.

"What? OH! Oh God no! Please tell me it's not Luke!"

"What! N-no never!" Lorelei tried to lie but hung her head guiltily.

"Aw man mom!" Rory sat back in her chair.

"What's so bad about it?" Lorelei asked.

"Nothing, but what if you guys date and break-up? We'd never eat again!" Rory said.

"One of the many reasons I won't let it happen. He'd probably be happy you weren't around though, and then nobody would be murdering French fries." Lorelei said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm going home. I want to finish my book." Rory said.

"Okay, but no matter how fun it seems, don't bungee jump off of the roof to see how fast you can get back to the ceiling, not that I'd know from experience or something." Lorelei joked.

"Aw you just had to ruin my afternoon plans!" Rory faked a pout.

"Sorry but I can't be fun all the time. Later hon." Lorelei said.

"Bye." Rory said before leaving.

!~~~!

"Man tonight's gonna suck." Lorelei laughed.

"Big time." Rory said before shoving skittles into her mouth.

Before Lorelei could say anything the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rory said before putting a handful of skittles in her mouth.

"That excited to meet Kirk?" Lorelei teased.

"Shutup." Rory said through the skittles she hadn't had the chance to chew yet.

When she reached the door she expected to find Kirk, since he would most likely be on time, but instead she found jess. She swallowed all of the skittles whole, still holding the bag in her hand.

"Hi." She said, tears in her eyes because of the pain of swallowing all those skittles at one time.

"I'm ready to enter hell." Jess said obviously not looking forward to the evening.

"Okay, stay here for a minute." Rory said and went to get her mom.

"Mom your new under age boyfriend is here." Rory said.

"Actually why don't you and Jess hang out here, I'll go on the date with Kirk." Lorelei said.

"Really, I mean I know you don't like Jess but, he'd probably be more fun than Kirk."

"I'm positive, I'm just gonna nail all the bedroom doors shut before I leave…"

"MOM!" Rory said in disgust.

"Sorry, sorry…" Lorelei surrendered.

Rory rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Hey Jess, my mom said that we could just-" Rory was cut off by Jess kissing her.

At First she melted, but realized they shouldn't be doing this, at least not out on the porch where babette could see and starts rumors.

"Wait, jess what was that?"

"Sorry, I guess it was just out of impulse. You were saying?" He asked.

"My mom said we could hang out here. She felt guilty so she's going on the date with Kirk."

"Oh. All right then." Jess said, through the thick, awkward atmosphere.

"All right let's go." Rory said biting her lip.

They walked into the house, Lorelei getting up and walking over to Jess.

"I'm sorry if I broke your heart, but you have to understand that I don't want that kind of reputation." Lorelei joked.

"I think I'll live." Jess commented.

"Okay well I'm just going to wait out on the porch so feel free to, well, go out and get food since we have nothing in our house." Lorelei said before walking out the door.

"So," Jess turned to Rory "What is there to-"

He was cut off by Rory kissing him.

'Well this is familiar.' Jess thought.

"What was that?" Jess smirked.

"I dunno, Just out of impulse I guess."

!~~~!

Lorelei sighed. Kirk was supposed to be here an hour ago.

Was she really being stood up by _Kirk?_"

She decided it was probably better, since she really didn't want to go out with him anyway. She stood up and walked into the house.

"Okay I've seen enough." Lorelei covered her eyes realizing she was interrupting the two's make-out session.

"Oh, mom, date over that quickly?" Rory said awkwardly.

"Um, well, I- uh," Lorelei stuttered embarrassed to tell them the truth, "Kirk never exactly showed up…"

Rory and Jess both tried their hardest not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"So you got stood up by _kirk?_" Rory managed to get out in between laughs.

Lorelei just looked away.

"Well I should probably go." Jess said before leaving quickly, embarrassed that Lorelei had walked in.

"So," Lorelei turned to Rory once jess walked out, "Does that mean…?"

"Yep." Rory nodded.

"We should go to Luke's, I need comfort food." Lorelei pouted.

"Aw, did kirk break your heart?" Rory teased.

"No, my daughter's dating a delinquent and from the scene I just saw she'll be pregnant in a week."

"MOM!" Rory shouted.

"Well…" Lorelei said.

"Let's get food in you, maybe then you'll stop this crazy talk." Rory joked. Or at least pretended to joke.

She bit her lip, not hearing what her mom was saying, if she hadn't of had to stop when she did who knows what could've happened. Yes she knew it was early for them, since they'd just gotten together, but he was right. He was the one. She was ready, and she was knew it would be with him. She knew they'd be together forever. Yes she'd said that with dean, but things were different this time. Her heart was locked and he had the key. She smiled to herself. He is my second half, she thought. Jess was the love of her life, and she knew it. It would stay that way forever.

**So like I said things are picking up for them, also I'm going to change the summary for this story so you'll kind of know what it's really about. Coming up: Rory's 17****th**** birthday. Jess gives her a special present. And sorry if this chapter was kind of sucky but I have writers block and I was really tired when I wrote this, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. **


	8. Jess is a walking soap opera, literally

**I AM BACK! Did you miss me? So sorry, I didn't drop off of the face of the earth, but this is the first time I've been free in weeks.**

**Forgive me?" (Major puppy dog eyes!)**

**So I got the idea for this chapter after my mom dragged me to this charity benefit type thingy. Please enjoy **

"RORY!" Lorelei called, even though Rory was sitting next to her on the couch.

"MOM," Rory mocked, "WHAT?"

"We need a dog!" Lorelei stated.

"Why…?" Rory furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because, you'll be 17 in a week! I feel so old." Lorelei pouted.

"Still not seeing why we need a dog…" Rory said.

"Because offspring, you no longer need me! I want something that _needs _me! And a dog needs me!"

"Luke needs you." Rory mocked, cringing from her mother's glare.

"Mom I'll always need you around for me, and I'm not that old!" Rory scolded.

"Puh-leeze! You're so old your blood type was discontinued!" Lorelei snickered at her cheesy joke.

"Mom it's 7 a.m. on a Friday, it's way too early to make jokes that corny." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Whatever my little old lady." Lorelei cooed.

"I gotta go if I want coffee before school." Rory said.

"Love you!" Lorelei called.

"I kinda figured, I mean after all you did carry all 8 pounds of me around in your stomach for 9 month." Rory joked.

"Oh by the way, remember a couple of months ago when you were having your 'nothing day' and I called and told you your grandma needed my help planning something that I couldn't talk abou-"

"Yes mom, I remember, stop babbling!"

"Well," Lorelei continued, "That something would be a 17th birthday one week from today." Lorelei finished before hiding under the pillow she was holding.

"Mom I love grandma, but you know I hate her parties! Why would you do this to me?" Rory whined.

"It's kind of why I felt bad about the Kirk thing…"

"Bye." Rory mumbled before storming out.

"Bye sweets, lo-"but that was all Lorelei got out before the door was slammed.

!~~~!

"I need coffee now." Rory pouted walking into the diner.

"Where's your evil twin?" Luke asked pouring her coffee.

"She had the day off, she'll probably come later when she finds the strength to get off the couch."

"Ah." Was Luke's simple response.

"Hey is Jess around, I need to ask him something." Rory gulped her coffee.

"He's upstairs, I can't seem to pry him out of the apartment."

"Okay, thanks!" Rory called before disappearing behind the curtain.

She crept up the stairs very slowly and quietly. She liked to sneak up on jess. She always thought it was funny to see him jump 3 feet in the air and scream like she did when she was 8.

She slowly opened the door, and shut it, not making a peep. She saw him sitting on the couch, absorbed in the TV. She looked up to see what was so entertaining and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, stifling a laugh and failing miserably.

Jess heard her and turned around.

"Shit Rory! You scare- RORY!" he turned to the TV and quickly turned it off, but it was too late, she'd already seen, and was literally lying on the ground laughing.

Jess sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rory managed to get a few words out in between laughs.

"Where… where… where you seriously watching The Young and the Restless?" Rory choked out.

"Psh… no." jess tried lying but he'd been caught.

"Anyway jess," Rory said, getting up off of the floor and wiping away the tears from laughing so hard. "I came up to ask you something."

"What?" Jess said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well my grandma kind of planned a party for my 17th birthday…"

"Nope." Jess said knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Yeah, but if you don't come then she'll think I have a crummy boyfriend and yell at me for putting up with it and force to break up with him." Rory pouted sitting on the arm of the couch.

Jess put his arm around her waist and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"Lemme think about it," Jess paused pretending to think, "NO."

"Okay then," Rory said nonchalantly twirling a piece of hair around her pinky, "I guess I'll just have to call Miss. Patty and tell her all about your new favorite show." Rory said.

Jess' eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would, I even have her on speed dial." Rory grinned mischievously.

"Fine I'll do it." Jess sighed pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss got heated until they were almost in their normal horizontal position, when Rory interrupted.

"I have to go, I don't want to miss my bus." Rory said sadly.

"And just when it was getting good!" Jess smirked.

"I know I'm so bad!" Rory faked sadness.

"Someone should whip you." Jess joked.

"I'll supply the whip." Rory grinned. She loved messing with his head, even though she knew it was mean.

"You're such a tease." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm a bad girl, I deserve it." Rory smirked.

"Oh now that's just plain mean!"

"Don't worry jess, when I'm ready you will be the first to know, unless of course I dumped you all ready and you've taken to beating people with crow bars." Rory said.

"Okay, but tell anyone my secret and you will die a slow painful death." Jess glared at her.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go I'm gonna end up missing my bus." Rory turned to leave.

"Hey Ror, you'll let me know?" Jess asked

"Yeah." Rory let out a shaky breath and left.

She knew she'd be ready soon, but she didn't know exactly when.

'3 months is long enough to do… that right?' she contemplated it in her head.

"I guess I'll just know." She muttered under her breath.

That was possibly the most awkward conversation she'd ever had with someone. But they had to discuss stuff like that since they'd be together forever. She knew that everyone said that in every relationship, _hoping _it could be true, but she _knew _it was true. It had to be. After all, all the signs pointed to it.

**Yeah I know it sucked. But this was written at 2 in the morning. That's how much I love you guys! This was the only free moment I had and I should've been sleeping! But to make it up to you I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or Monday. The next chapter is when things should start heating up. ;)**


	9. what a party

**Yay! So I'm NOT writing this at 2 in the morning again… trust I won't put you guys through that kind of torture again. But as I promised another chapter, and we're getting to the good stuff… **

"HA! I knew if I tried hard enough I could get Luke to serve us ice cream for breakfast!" Lorelei screeched in victory.

"It's only because he's infatuated with you." Rory smirked.

"Oh look here comes Taylor!" Rory said trying to avoid Lorelei's glare.

"Think Luke will smack him with bacon again?" Lorelei asked hopefully.

"Maybe if we're lucky."

"Why hello girls!" Taylor exclaimed happily.

"Hi Taylor…" Rory and Lorelei faked happiness.

"So how would you like to help with a town event?" Taylor asked.

"Oh ah- uh what kind of event?" Lorelei stuttered.

"Just a fund- raiser for the town, and I really need somebody to paint faces."

"Paint faces? What kind of an event is this, a-"

"Lorelei please I'm really not in the mood your rude comments." Taylor interrupted her.

"Okay fine we'll do it, but I really don't see why you trust us with paint near kids' faces…" Lorelei said.

"Thank you." Taylor said, walking away.

"_We'll _do it, MOM what were you thinking?" Rory whisper- yelled.

"Hey he asked for both of us," Lorelei raised her hands in defeat. "So did you ever convince Jess to go tonight?" Lorelei tried to change the subject

Rory busted out laughing when Lorelei mentioned his name. She recalled the events of last week, and what she'd seen when she walked in.

"What? Mommy wanna know!" Lorelei pouted like a 3 year old.

"No- nothing, I'll go ask him now. " Rory laughed disappearing behind the curtain.

She decided that she didn't want to walk in on Jess doing anything embarrassing again, so she decided to knock.

She waited until she heard a muffled "its open" and opened the door.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hey." He said glancing up from the stack of books he was looking through.

"So, um earlier when I came up here and the whole TV thing… and that." Rory muttered not making sense.

"Mhm." Jess said not making eye contact with her.

"Well I was wondering if you would go to this thing tonight, for my birth-"

"You all ready asked, and threatened me until I said yes." Jess cut her off smirking.

"Oh. Right." Rory blushed.

"Just needed an excuse to come see me?" Jess mocked.

"I'm just gonna go, I need to get going for tonight and all…" Rory said, embarrassed that she'd thought she didn't ask him.

"Later." Jess said.

!~~~!

"Mom I _really _don'twanna go." Rory whined as they were about to leave.

"I've taught you well." Lorelei smirked, pleased that she'd rubbed off on Rory.

"Let's just go and get this party type thing over with."

!~~~!

"You ring it."

"No you ring it!" Rory and her mom had been going on like this for 20 minutes, and hadn't even noticed when jess pulled up.

Jess reached his hand out and rang the bell, not saying a word.

"Jeez, when did you get here Houdini?" Rory said.

"That's not important! He rang the bell!" Lorelei screamed, not noticing the door had been opened.

"Lorelei if your done with your screaming you may come in." Emily said standing at the door.

As if on cue all 3 of them sighed at the same time.

"So who is this?" Emily motioned to Jess as they were all sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, grandma this is jess, jess this is my grandma." Rory said awkwardly.

"So how do you know Jess?" Emily said, interrogating the 2.

"Well, um Jess is my boyfriend of 3 months." Rory looked down at her hands.

"Rory, honestly you should really keep me updated on this type of stuff!" Emily scolded her.

"Sorry. So who did you invite?"

!~~~!

About an hour later everyone was there. Rory was very sad to find out that it was a 'dance party' as her grandma put it. She would've been excited but there was no way her grandma had a very good music selection.

As of right now she was in a boring conversation with one of her grandma's DAR buddies, and was searching the crowd for jess.

She politely smiled and nodded as if she were interested, before thinking up something to excuse herself and go look for jess.

She couldn't find him anywhere down stairs, so she decided to take a break from the party and go upstairs to her room, which her grandma had made for her a few months ago while trying to befriend her.

She walked into her room and shut the door, letting out a breath of relief.

"Congrats, you found me." Jess said

"Oh shit!" Rory mumbled clutching her chest.

"Wow what a surprise, Rory Gilmore said a naughty word."

"Oh shut up you scared me!" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me?" he pouted walking over to her.

"Of course." She smiled snaking her arm around his neck.

Before she knew it they were laying on her bed, faces glues together.

"Hey, Jess wait."

Jess sighed. "What?"

"Do you think we jumped?" she bit her lip.

"Jumped?"

"Yeah, well we started dating practically the day we met, and now we're laying here, and we were gonna…" Rory looked down blushing.

"Rory, I don't consider it jumping if we both knew we loved each other the day we met." Jess said, seriousness written across his face.

Rory smiled.

"I'm ready."

"You sure?" Jess cocked an eyebrow.

Rory sucked in a sharp breath. She didn't want him to give her a chance to change her mind.

"Let's just enjoy the ride." She said before pulling him back down onto the bed.

!~~~!

"CRAP! Jess we need to get downstairs before people start suspecting that we're doing what we just did." Rory panicked throwing her clothes on.

"We haven't even been up here that long." Jess said trying to avoid going downstairs at all costs.

"It's been an hour!" Rory whisper yelled.

"Shit." Jess muttered, trying to find all his clothes.

"Okay I'll go downstairs, wait a few minutes before you come down so nobody will think anything."

Rory walked out of the room, and got down on her knees and crawled to the stairs. She then sat on each step and slowly made her way down without being noticed.

!~~~!

Rory woke up the next morning and saw that her mother wasn't in the house.

She walked to the fridge and found a note.

_Dear Loin fruit,_

_I decided that after the hell you went through yesterday, I decided that I wouldn't make you paint little people's faces today. I should be home around 8, there's money on the table, so if you get hungry (who am I kidding, if?) just order a pizza, or go to Luke's but if you do that, make sure you nourish yourself and don't suck hoodlum's face off the entire time. Seriously don't. I all ready don't like him and if he doesn't have a face, then I'll just never be able to get used to him._

_Hugs and loves,_

_Your bringer- into- the – worlder._

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's thoughts, and made-up words.

She decided she didn't want to take the time to dressed and make herself fabulous, so she just called Luke's for a delivery.

She sat on the couch then mentally kicked herself. She ordered Luke's, so Jess would be bringing the food. She ran to her room to make herself presentable. She did her hair make- up and picked out her best outfit.

She was just walking out of her room when the doorbell rang.

"Hey." She opened the door.

"Hey. Kitchen?"

"Uh yeah." Rory moved from the doorway letting him in.

He set the food down on the kitchen table, and turned to face her.

"So, you guys only ordered enough food for 3. Trying to cut back or something?" he smirked.

"Oh my mom's out, and won't be home until late. You can stay and eat if you want." She pulled him closer, kissing him fiercely.

"Well I don't think Luke would miss me…" Jess' voice faded as they made their way to the couch.

'Here we go again.' Rory thought, smiling against his lips.

!~~~!

"So, um want to actually eat now?" Rory asked buttoning her top.

"Sure, that can be pretty tiring." Jess smirked, knowing it would irritate her.

Rory rolled her eyes blushing.

"Sure, and I got this new book, if you want to borrow it."

"Sure." Jess said, as they sat down awkwardly to eat.

!~~~!

By the end of the meal they were laughing and talking just like everything was the same.

"So that book?" Jess asked eagerly, wanting something to doodle in.

"Yeah, it's in my room." She got up and walked to her room, with jess on her tail.

She got the book, and turned around, only to go into his chest and look into his eyes.

"Just like the first kiss." She whispered.

"Just like it." He said before kissing her passionately.

She dropped the book before mindlessly leading him to the bed.

'Looks like this is a regular thing'

!~~~!

Rory sat up, realization hitting her. She looked next to her and jess was still sleeping.

'We haven't been using protection have we?' she asked herself.

She slumped back down, and gently lifted the covers. If they'd used a condom he'd still have it on. Its not like they really had time to take it off. They had been… busy.

She was trying to get a good look when she heard a familiar voice.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Jess smirked.

"Jeez would you stop doing that!" she smacked his arm, "I was just trying to make sure we used protection."

His eyes widened.

"We haven't. So this doesn't mean… does it?"

"No… no. I mean it probably won't…"

"Well Luke knows what we've been doing by now. I mean I've been gone for 5 hours, I should get going so he can yell at me."

Jess stretched getting out of bed, and getting dressed, with Rory following suit.

"Well, see you later." Jess kissed her one more time before leaving.

Once he was gone Rory put her hand on her stomach.

"Please, don't let it happen." She whispered. "Please."

**Did ya like it? Please review, and give me your opinions. Tell me what you'd like to see happen, because I appreciate all ideas! **


	10. poor little teddy bear

**So how did you like the last chapter? Well I don't really have anything to say… so on with the show I guess!**

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Rory looked down at her sock, which came up right above her knees. Apparently her mother got an idea and bought them both a pair.

"For my entertainment! Now watch mommy, and just do what I do."

Lorelei ran as fast as she could, and stopped causing her to slide across the floor. **(A/N: I know you guys have probably all done this but just wait until you see the way I do it!) **just before she was about to stop she dropped a pebble, marking where she'd landed, and then jumped up and hit the wall with a thud, marking it with a crayon she had.

"Why?" was all Rory could say.

"Because we are seeing who can slide the farthest, and jump the highest!"

Rory took in a deep breath, not wanting to protest, and made a run for it. She slid farther than Lorelei but when it came time to jump the socks made her slip, and of course fall.

"Oomph. I think I broke my butt."

"Aw loin fruit you beat me! How could you do this?" Lorelei pouted.

"Yep, just ignore me and my broken butt knuckles over here!" Rory pointed to her bottom

"Do butts even have knuckles?" Lorelei questioned.

"I dunno hard to tell with all this mush in the way." Rory got up off of the floor. "I need to pee." She stated before running off to the bathroom.

She walked in the bathroom and shut the door. She turned around to see a box of tampons on the counter.

"You mock me! Sitting there in all of your glory." It didn't occur to her that it was kind of psycho to talk to a box of tampons.

It also didn't occur to her that she was 2 weeks late. She and jess were in a very physical relationship since her party, 3 weeks ago.

She stared at the box.

"I hate you!" she glared at it.

"Rory, honey? Are you threatening your boobs again? I thought we covered this when you were 12, they will sprout when they are ready!" Lorelei called through the bathroom door.

Rory opened the door looking offended.

"My boobs are perfect the way they are, there is no need to lower their self esteem."

"Whatever…" Lorelei glared as she walked into the bathroom.

Rory sighed and decided to go downstairs and actually get ready for the day.

She needed to take a test. A _special _test.

She couldn't ask her mom to drive her to Hartford or she'd be to suspicious.

'Maybe I can make Jess take me, I mean after all I do hold that whole TV thing over his head.' She thought her plan through. She'd ask him.

!~~~!

"LUKE!" Rory yelled walking into the diner.

"Yes?" Luke replied, obviously not wanting anymore stress today.

"Where's Jess?"

"Upstairs."

"Thanks, and I'll have 2 orders of chocolate chip pancakes, a blueberry muffin, and an omelet to go." She smiled before walking to the curtain and disappearing.

She walked into the apartment, and over to Jess who was lying on the couch reading.

"Take me to the store." She said sitting down.

"There's one just around the corner." Jess didn't look up from his book.

"No I need to go out of town to one, and you get to be my chauffer."

"Why don't you get your mom to take you?"

"Because if she found out I was stocking up on alcohol and marijuana she'd freak." Rory joked.

Jess sucked in a deep breath, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"All right lets go." He grabbed his keys as they left.

!~~~!

Half an hour later they were sitting in a parking lot.

"Okay I'm going in to get what's needed, you wait outside." She ordered.

"But-"

"10 minutes tops!" she patted his head and raced inside the store.

She looked around the isle.

'There are so many.' She thought.

She decided on a pack of 3. She walked up to the cash register, the cashier eyeing her disapprovingly.

She took what she came for, and before leaving she turned to the cashier, who seemed to have a problem with pregnancy tests, and yelled.

"Mind your own damn business!" as she stormed out of the store.

"LIAR! You took 12 minutes!" jess teased as she walked out.

"Let's just go, I'm tired."

!~~~!

They got back to town and walked into the apartment.

"So will I ever find out what's in the bag?" Jess asked curiously.

"Eventually…"

She walked to the fridge and saw nothing but a jug of Sunny D. she settled on that, and took it out. Without bothering for a cup she just started downing the entire thing.

"Hey that was mine!" jess pouted from the living room.

Rory gulped down what she had in her mouth. "I'm a very thirsty girl!" she sat on the couch and finished the entire gallon off.

She sat there, still clutching the bag, for about five minutes before exclaiming, "PEE!" and running to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut jess muttered incoherently "Never seen someone so excited to use a bathroom before."

IN THE BATHROOM

Rory generated enough pee for all 3 tests, thanks to drinking her body weight in juice.

The tests needed to sit for a few more minutes, so she decided to wait outside with Jess so he wouldn't be suspicious.

She walked out and slyly shut the door behind her.

"Finally you're out I need to go now!" jess tried to walk into the bathroom but Rory was trying her hardest to block him.

"Please Jess don't go in there! I trashed it! Your bathtub is over flowing! Your sink is full of blood! I clogged your toilet, I raped a teddy bear!" Rory tried everything but jess pushed her to the side an walked in.

He didn't even shut the door yet, but he was turning to. He saw them. On the counter. Mocking him.

"Rory? Why are there 3 positive pregnancy tests in my bathroom?" Jess asked through gritted teeth.

Rory couldn't answer, she just let tears pour down her cheeks.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

'Shit. I'm pregnant.' She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry." She croaked.

Jess hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. I'm here. But I believe we need to discuss something much more important."

"What?" Rory sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"Why would you do that to an innocent little teddy bear?" he smirked

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

She hugged him closer and inhaled his scent. At least she didn't have to tell him now. Her only worry now was: her mom.

**I know short and probably sucked, but please don't kill me! How would you like Lorelei to find out? I've thought about a couple of different ways but I'm not sure yet. And I'm setting a goal for you guys: 5 reviews= another chapter.**


	11. mom find out

**So we reached our goal of 5 reviews! And I'm writing this chapter pretty late at night so it might suck… but I can't exactly sleep because my oven caught on fire. Let's just say USE. COMMON. SENSE.**

Rory slammed the door, walking into the house with tears streaming down her face. She sat on the couch and proceeded to pout.

Rory had just gotten back from a doctor, to confirm her pregnancy. She had taken the tests last week, and the doctor said she was about 5 weeks along. Since she and jess had had sex 3 times unprotected within 2 days, she figured that was when the baby was made.

When she went to leave the doctor's office, they informed that they were out of lollipops, and she had a meltdown.

When she heard the front door slam, she wiped away the tears and tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying.

"Hello!" Lorelei sang from the front door.

"Hey." Rory slightly broke at the end. She was never really good at hiding her feelings.

"How's my little loin fruit today?"

"Oh ya know, the usual, _I'm impregnated." _Rory whispered the last part so that her mother wouldn't hear. She still hadn't figured out how she was going to tell her.

"Well I am hungry! What shall we eat?"

"Hmm… How about Chinese, a burger from Luke's with everything on it, and a pizza?"

"Ah you are my daughter! Looks of model stomach of a trucker." Lorelei grinned.

"More like my stomach holds a trucker." Rory mumbled.

"What?" lorelei asked?

"Nothing." Rory quickly brushed off the subject.

3 WEEKS LATER.

Rory still hadn't been able to get herself to tell her mom. As of right now she was 8 weeks along, and her morning sickness was starting. **( I'm just going by the pregnancy of people I know lol I've never been pregnant so most of this stuff I get off the internet. Sorry if I get anything wrong.) **it was getting harder and harder to hide.

One day they walked into Luke's. Lorelei ordered for both of them, before Rory could protest. She didn't want to do anything that would make her mother suspicious though.

They sat down and Luke placed their burgers in front of them, while muttering "They'll have a heart attack in a year."

"What's on these?" Rory asked her mom.

"Oh, Everything. Just pick off what you don't like."

Rory smelt something foul, and it was giving her a strong nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Maybe I'm just hungry.' She thought to herself.

She picked up the burger, and as she brought it closer, the smell got worse, and the feeling got stronger.

She took a bite not thinking about everything that was on the burger.

'Shit! The onions!' she covered her mouth.

"I'll be right back." She choked out.

She ran out the door, to the nearest trash can, and started puking her guts up.

"Honey if you think your fat this is _not _the way to deal with it." Lorelei joked.

Rory finished and wiped her mouth off turning to her mother.

"This baby does not want onions today."

Lorelei stared at her daughter, her face going completely serious.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant." She said as soon as jess walked out the door with a garbage bag.

"Are you sure? With who?" Lorelei's anger was rising.

"Yes I'm sure I went to a doctor. And it's with Jess."

Lorelei heard the sound of trash being dumped out and turned to Jess, whose eyes grew wide with fear when he saw the look on her face.

"YOU!" she screamed running at him.

"Now, Lorelei let me jus-" He was cut off by her slapping him.

Luke saw the scene from the diner and came storming out.

"Lorelei I don't think you have the rights to slap him!" No one had ever seen Luke this mad. It was scary.

"WELL GUESS WHAT HE DID!" Lorelei screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Jeez Lorelei quiet down! Now what did he do?"

"Rory. Is. Pregnant." Lorelei tried to calm down.

Luke grabbed Jess' shoulder and spun him around, slapping him as well.

"Okay maybe you guys should hit me a little too." Rory tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Or maybe you should just go home." Lorelei said calming down.

"YOU! Inside!" Luke directed Jess.

!~~~!

Rory sat on the couch, completely demolishing a bag of Doritos.

"Hey offspring." Lorelei said sadly, walking in the door.

"Hi" Rory smiled.

"So, you really are pregnant. How far along?"

"About 8 weeks, so month and a half basically. Maybe a little more."

"Where are we gonna put the new little loinfruit?" Lorelei said mainly to herself.

"I dunno, a room?"

"Yeah, maybe that's what's in one of those doors."

"Wait a minute, you mean you've never opened one of those doors upstairs?"

"Well when we first moved her, I stuck you in the first room I could find, and then walked into a door upstairs, and it happened to be a bedroom."

"So you've never been curious enough to look in any of them, after 16 years?"

"Neither have you."

"Touché"

Lorelei got off the couch and made her way to the stairs.

"Wait where are you going?" Rory screamed as if she were having some sort of panic attack.

"Going to look behind those doors. You coming?"

"Sure."

There were 6 doors in all that Lorelei had surprisingly never looked in. 4 were rooms and 2 were closets.

They picked the babies room to be a smaller one with a window that showed the back yard perfectly, and I slanted ceiling (Pic on profile).

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Lorelei stretched out the e.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, her voice sounding so small.

"Why would I ever hate you?" Lorelei asked, putting an arm around Rory.

"Because of our, situation."

"Honey, even if you became a murderer and killed Luke, king of coffee, I could still never hate you.

"Thanks mom."

As she went to bed that night she replayed that scene over and over again in her head.

'How could I have been so stupid.' She thought.

She put a hand over her stomach, which was small, but would soon be taken over by a baby bump.

**Eh probably sucked right? Well I promise the next one will be better! At least I hope so… anyway 5 reviews for another chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay imma be real with you guys. I know its been nearly like a year since I've had anything to do with this story, but I gave up on it. should I keep going? You tell me!


	13. The melt down

**So today I realized something.**

**Just because I lost my Gilmore Girls passion, doesn't mean I should lose my writing passion right?**

**I feel like my writing has matured a lot in the past year. I've been thinking about college lately. I really do want to major in journalism. I realized that it takes true passion for someone to just write for the heck of it like I do. I'm not letting that go.**

**Here's the next chappie! It's a serious one though. No shits and giggles.**

"AH!" Rory let out a frustrated scream, as she let her arm run the length of the counter- knocking everything onto the floor. She stepped back for a moment to examine her mess. What the hell was she doing?

She leaned against the counter and let her head fall as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Why." She breathed out shakily. "WHY?" she screamed this time. She couldn't take it anymore. Why had she had to get pregnant? Why couldn't she have been like all the other girls? You know, the ones who dance around their rooms to annoying pop music instead of getting pregnant.

Like she did.

She'd be the school whore now. Hell, she might even get kicked out of Chilton. No. she wasn't ruining her chances of college. Her true passion wasn't about to die because of some _thing_ rolling around inside of her. She looked down at her now slightly swollen stomach. Still skinny, just a tiny bump. It still made her sick.

She brought her foot up and back, kicking the cabinet as hard as she could. She was quite satisfied with the hole she'd made.

She felt like it represented her.

"Rory?" her mom's frantic voice sounded through the house. She was home. Great. Rory didn't answer. Instead she let out another agitated scream and abused another cabinet.

"Rory! Jesus you scared me! What's going on here?" Rory ignored the woman spewing questions at her. What better time than now to sink to the floor sobbing?

"I hate this mom! There is this thing inside of me, ruining my chances of life- and I hate it!"

"Shh" the older woman knelt down beside her and did all she could think to do.

She hugged her daughter.

"I don't want to hate it. I don't want to hate it but I do!" Rory clung, lifelessly sobbing into her mother's shirt. "Why do I hate my own baby so much? It doesn't seem right."

"It's okay baby." Lorelei stated calmly, petting her child's hair. "It's just a phase. I went through the same thing. I couldn't understand it. I think it has something to do with being so young. It wasn't until I held you in my arms for the first time, that I realized you were the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me."

"What am I going to do?" came Rory's muffle reply.

"You just have to pull through. Be the little soldier I know you are." Her mom gave a weak smile, and sat there holding her child for what seemed like forever.

**Yes, short. Better than nothing though right? I thought this was pretty intense for this story. Anyway please review! I promise to keep going!**


	14. Sweet Jesus

Okay guys this isn't an update (Sorry, next chapter will be up soon.) I'm explaining why I haven't updated though. I NEED SOME ADVICE! The past few weeks have been insane! School started back, and there have been some guy issues. We'll start off with the fact that my best guy friend admitted that he had feeling for me. I didn't feel the same. He tried to commit suicide. Thank God he didn't succeed, but that's been burning in my mind for the past few weeks.

Now there's this other guy. I have some serious feeling for him. He admitted his feeling for me a few days ago. Then, out of no where, he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! And then he walked away. And now we... I'm just so confused. He acts like we're in a relationship, but the fact is, he never actually asked me out.

Any advice on that? If so, I'd be extremely grateful!

Oh the joys of high school...


End file.
